The Wrong Address
by Forevermore-Fiction
Summary: A HBO Girls oneshot about Adam Sackler (kind of Season 1/pre Season 1 Adam) and an OC. NSFW: strong language and sexual content. Warning: If you don't watch Girls, Adam is pretty rough and demanding, but the OC in here is not in any danger, I promise.


She stood in front of his slightly open door, her clothes and skin and hair soaked from the pouring rain outside. "Um… can I help you?" he questioned, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He leaned against the doorway and cleared his throat.

Luna looked up at the tall, shirtless man in surprise. "O-Oh my gosh I'm sorry, this is the wrong address, I am so sorry, sir!" she gasped, looking at the tattered, soaked piece of paper in her hands.

"Yeah… okay, bye," he said, starting to shut the door.

"W-Wait, wait please, sir, I'm really confused, I-I have no idea where I am, I was supposed to meet my boyfriend at his apartment but I have no idea where I am-"

"Call him," the man tried.

"My phone is dead-"

"Fuck, of course it is," he sighed. He covered his face and groaned. "Alright, whatever, come in and use my phone, but I'm in the middle of something so make it quick." He opened the door.

"Thank you, sir, thank you so much," she said, stepping inside. The apartment was musty and messy and there was woodworking tools on a work bench near the door along with a weight-lifting dumbbell. "You, um, you work out?"

He shut the door. "Don't call me sir, ok, it's fucking weird. My name is Adam," he told her shortly, pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to her quickly. "And yeah, I work out, is that surprising for some reason?"

"N-No, I was just observing. A-And you do woodworking, that's really cool! Thank you," she smiled, taking the phone and dialing her boyfriend's number. It was so awkward to try making conversation with this guy, almost scary. He looked like he was going to yell at her or something. She held it to her ear and waited, getting sent straight to voicemail. "Dammit…" She hung up the phone. "He isn't answering his phone…"

"Fuck, I'm sorry," he said, sounding not very interested. His back was now facing her. She gaped at him, a bit offended. He turned and looked at her suddenly. "You're wet."

"Y-Yes… it's raining…" she said softly.

"Take off your fucking jacket," he said. "And your shoes, and everything else."

"W-What, I'm not, I-I don't-"

"I'm not a creep, I'll grab you something from my room to put on," he sighed. He walked down a small hallway and into another room. "The bathroom is right there, you can hang everything up over the shower curtain rod."

"U-Um, ok, thank you…" she said. She glanced at the front door and walked carefully into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. She pulled off her wet jacket and shoes, then pulled off her dress, which stuck to her skin, then her bra. She left on her panties, since they weren't really wet, thanks to her other layers. She unlocked the door and opened it a crack. "D-Do you have something for me to wear yet?"

"Yup," Adam said, handing it to her from the other side of the door. "And I think your boyfriend is calling me."

"Give me the phone, please!" she said, slipping on the shirt, which was huge on her. She opened the door and held out her hand. He handed it to her and she answered. "Hi, ba-" Adam watched the girl's face pale. "Um, it's Luna… n-no, I'm Cole's girlfriend…. No, I'm pretty sure I am-" She gulped and pulled the phone away from her ear. "F-Fuck… Fuck!" She screamed, handing him the phone.

"You, uh, you ok?" he asked carefully.

"That was his girlfriend… his fucking girlfriend…." she whimpered, leaning against the wall.

He hesitated, processing this. "Shit... I'm sorry…" he said simply, a bit unsure of what to say. She pulled her hair into a bun on top of her head and sniffed.

"He was such a fucking jerk anyway, you know?!" she whimpered. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Um… I have Gatorade, if that counts… or milk…" he tried.

She looked up at him and laughed. "I'm Luna…" she sighed. "Sorry to be meeting you on such terrible, random circumstances…"

"It's cool, um Luna's a cool name…." he said, watching as she wiped her eyes. "Do you want a hug or something…?" Adam wasn't exactly sure how to help at this point. He couldn't just kick her out… He could have sex with her but how the hell was he supposed to bring that up now without sounding like a maniac?

She looked up at him. "I don't really know you. Like at all. For all I know, you're a crazy murderer that wants to rape me and kill me," she laughed.

"Yep, no yeah, that's me, you caught me," Adam joked. She sighed and hugged him quickly. He gulped and pat her back awkwardly. "Duhhh, do you, uh, wanna sit down?"

"On the bed or on the couch, the couch is kind of…" she trailed off, looking at the couch covered in wood scraps and condom-wrappers.

"Bed is fine, I guess…" he said, bringing her into his bedroom and falling down onto the bed carelessly. She sat down carefully next to him.

"So, do you have a girlfriend…?" she asked.

Adam didn't respond for a moment, just staring at her. "What? Why are you asking?" he asked finally.

"Your couch is literally covered in condoms right now, you're obviously pretty busy with someone," she chuckled. She lay down on her back her legs hanging over the side of his low mattress.

"Well, I'm pretty busy with someones…" he mumbled. She glanced at him. "Or maybe I just really like the feeling of jerking off with a condom, you dunno." She laughed.

"I like that answer better," she told him, still laughing a bit.

He watched her hug herself, in his bed, obviously thinking about something. "This is pretty fucking weird, isn't it…?" he said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess. Should I be worried?" she teased.

"No, no," he assured her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you…." He gulped. "Unless you want me to…" Her head turned to face him and she frowned. He really didn't care if she left, but it was certainly pleasantly surprising when she leaned over and kissed him deeply. He grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him, kissing her back and grunting, biting her lip roughly. She moaned and bit and he turned them around so that he was on top of her, kissing her harder.

"Do you, like, like it rough?" she asked, breathless as he kissed down her neck.

He hesitated. "Y-Yeah, sometimes," he admitted.

"Are you gonna be rough this time, are you going to hurt me?" she asked, helping him as he pulled his shirt off of her body. He kissed her stomach.

"Yeah, I am," he said honestly. "And I'm gonna call you a fucking whore cause it's what you are."

"I know~" she breathed, letting him kiss her thighs. He sat up and unbuckled his jeans kicking them off along with his briefs. "Oh wow…"

"Do you like how big I am?" he growled in her ear.

"Yeah~"

"Do you want me to fuck you with my big cock?" he asked seriously, grabbing her thighs and pulling her legs apart.

"Yeah, Adam, fuck me~" she practically begged.

"Should I fucking make you prove it to me? I don't know if you really want me," he growled, grabbing her face.

"I do, I do want you," she said, her voice more needy than she had intended.

"Prove it, you filthy little whore. Suck my cock and show me how much you want me," he demanded. Her cheeks were bright red and she was shaky. She sat up a bit and he grabbed her bleached blonde hair, making her whimper. "I want you to take all of it into your mouth, do you hear me?" She nodded and crawled forward, grabbing him and putting the head of him into her mouth. "Fuuuuucker. Fucking look at me." He shoved her head forward and she hesitated, then moved her eyes up to his. "Fucking touch yourself." He shoved himself into her mouth all the way, making her deep throat him as she reached back and touched herself. "And use your fucking teeth."

Luna couldn't help but think of how demanding this man was, of how many times he had said 'fuck' since she had walked through the door, and how sexy all of this actually was, the way he was forcing her to please him. Cole had been all about quick sex with no pleasure for anyone but himself. This man, Adam, showed the same narcissistic qualities, but made her feel like she was actually there. She scraped her teeth along his cock and he hissed out and groaned. He gripped her hair and pulled her off of him, forcing her to look at him.

"Where'd you get so good at sucking cock? You've probably sucked off so many fucking guys," he growled. He grabbed her and turned her body around so the she was on her stomach on the bed. "Get up on your hand and knees."

"O-Ok," she said softly, getting up on her hands and knees.

Adam shoved her face down into the pillows and grabbed her hips. "Fuck, you want me to fuck you, whore?" he asked in a growl.

"Yes!~" she whined. He pushed into her and grunted. She gasped and grabbed the sheets. "Oh my god…~"

Adam started thrusting into her quickly. "You fucking wanted this, didn't you?" he growled. "You wanted this as soon as you saw me. At the party, with your slutty friends. I saw the way you were looking at me, I saw you in that tight little dress, teasing me like the little whore you are."

"W-What?" she breathed, confused.

"Right? You dragged me up here and begged for this~" he continued.

It occurred to Luna that he was roleplaying, probably with himself more than her. She gasped and held onto the sheets tighter as he hit her in the perfect spot. "Y-Yeah I wanted you so fucking bad!"

"Yeah? Fucking beg for me again, beg for me to let you cum," he growled in her ear.

"Adam, I want to cum, let me come!~" she begged.

"You can do better than that, tell me how much you want this~"

"I want it, Adam, I want you to fuck me harder with your big cock and make me cum! It feels so good!~" she begged.

"Fuck!" he growled, slamming into her harder, pulling her hair. "Fucking touch yourself and make yourself cum!~"

She reached back again and started touching herself, whimpering and moaning until she felt herself cum. "Adam!~" she cried. "Fuck, Adam... I-I came…"

"Did it feel fucking good to touch yourself?~" he breathed into her ear. She nodded, breathless and dizzy. "Get on your back again, I wanna cum on your face." She gasped when he pulled out and started jerking himself, pushing her onto her back and grabbing her hair again. He let out a strangled groan as she opened her mouth as he came on her face. She opened one eye once it was done, gulping nervously.

Adam was panting and recovering himself. He looked around and grabbed a shirt off the ground putting it on her face. "Here, uh, clean yourself up, I have to piss," he said, getting up and going to the bathroom. She wiped her face and sat up a bit, starting to cry a bit, then started laughing.

He came out after a minute and stared at her, confused. "W-What the fuck is happening? Are you laughing, are you crying, what is this?" he questioned, obviously uncomfortable.

"I can't believe he has another girlfriend. I can't believe I just had sex with a total stranger. And I can't believe how fucking good that was," she laughed and sobbed.

"O-Ok… yeah, yeah, it was really good. You're really good at… that…" he tried.

They both looked towards the living room as someone knocked on the front door. Luna pulled on her panties and Adam's shirt and Adam put his briefs and jeans back on. He went out to the door and opened it a bit. "Um, hi…" he said. "Do I know you?"

"Is Luna here?" the man questioned.

"Fuck," Luna whispered, getting up and staying hidden behind the corner.

"Maybe, who the fuck are you?" Adam asked shortly.

"I'm Cole. I'm her boyfriend, she called and… look is she here or not?" he asked.

Luna came around the corner and hid behind the door, shaking her head. Adam glanced at her. "N-No…" Adam lied.

"Bullshit, I saw you look at her! Luna come here," he demanded. Luna rolled her eyes and Adam moved out of the way to let her talk to him. He raised an eyebrow at what she was wearing. "Oh, oh did you sleep with him? Did you fuck this guy?!"

"Yeah, I did, and it was great!" she yelled.

"Oook, can you do this… not in my place?" Adam asked awkwardly. Luna quickly went into the hallway and closed Adam's door.

"Who the fuck is he?!" Cole yelled at her.

"His name is Adam!" Luna yelled back.

Adam started cleaning off his couch, trying not to listen as they fought. He stopped when he heard a slapping noise and a cry. "You're a fucking whore!" the man yelled. Adam hurried over to the door and opened it, seeing Luna on the floor, holding her cheek. The man looked up at him. "Stay out of this!"

"Did you hit her?" he questioned, his voice serious. "You can't hit her, you can't call her a whore. You can't."

"Yeah, what are you going to do?!" he taunted.

"Fuck off, Cole, I'm done with you," Luna told him, getting up and spitting blood at him, going into Adam's apartment. "Have fun fucking your other girl."

He was about to yell back at her but he was intimidated by Adam's height. "Whatever," he scoffed, leaving. Adam closed the door and locked it.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly, sitting on the mostly cleared off couch. "Thanks… for everything…"

"No problem… I can call a cab in the morning," he said simply. "Where do you live?"

"Um… San Diego," she told him. He looked at her. "This is my first trip to New York… I probably won't come back…."

"Shit… yeah, I'm sorry this is a shitty way to see the city for the first time…" he said. She nodded. "You should rest…" He picked her up off the couch like she weighed nothing and carrying her to his bed, laying her down and laying next to her.

They was silent for a while. "Fuck…" Adam sighed suddenly.

"Twenty three," Luna said simply.

"What? Is that how old you are?" he questioned.

"No, I'm twenty six. But you've said fuck twenty three times since I got here," she laughed. He glanced at her and laughed too.

"Yeah, I say that a lot. Sleep, I'll get you a cab in the morning," he told her again.

"Ok…" she said. She hesitated and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Then she turned over and closed her eyes.

Adam waited for a while, then pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, tucking her in and laying down to sleep. Luna smile a bit, her eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. It was interesting that a guy like Adam, even with everything he was into, could be so good to a woman.


End file.
